Secret of the King
by Anime Princess 1990
Summary: Jaden has returned to Duel Academy after his duel with Yubel, but his return brings about a change. Who are these new students and teacher? What do they have to do with Jaden's past and future?
1. Prologue

**I uploaded this story because I'm having writer's block with my 3rd megaman/rockman fanfic. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaya, Natasha, Mallory, Jean Christoph, and John. Nothing else.  
**

* * *

"Jaden. Jaden." A small boy and girl, about 5 years old, were playing in an amusement park. The girl calling out to the boy as she rode the swings. When she got off, she ran up to the boy, giving him a big hug. The children's parents called them over.

"Come on, you two. Time to go home." the mother said, reaching for their arms.

The girl clung to the boy's arm. "But we wanna play more. You go home and we play forever."

"But then who'd buy you ice cream?" The children followed their parents out and to the car. On the way children were talking about dueling and how much fun they had that day. The children were carbon copies of the other, except for their eyes. The boy's were deep brown while the girl's were hazel. Of course being faternal twins, that wasn't too uncommon.

"Jaden, Jaya, when we get home, bath and bed."

"But Mommy, if we go to bed, when we wake up, we won't be able to see each other again." the little girl, Jaya, said with tears in her eyes. The next day, Jaya would be sent away to boarding school, where there would be no communication to the outside world.

"You can't break us up." Jaden said after hearing what his sister said. He was never let in on the fact that they might never see each other again. Their parents decided Jaden was all they could handle, but they were sending Jaya away because they favored him.

The next morning, Jaya's things were thrown into a bus. Before she left, she gave Jaden her favorite card "Legendary Princess" (made that card up myself. Maybe someone will make it a card.) "Promise me you'll keep it with you always."

Jaden smiled back his tears and gave a shell necklace they made together. "I promise. Maybe someday, we'll see each other again and when we do, I give her back to you." With that, Jaya got on the bus and they kept waving long after they could no longer see each other.

* * *

**Short prologue, I know, but it took me 2 months to get it to sound this good. I'll upload more soon, since I just got laid off.**


	2. New classmates and teacher

**I uploaded this story because I'm having writer's block with my 3rd megaman/rockman fanfic. Hope you enjoy this.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaya, Natasha, Mallory, Jean Christoph, and John. Nothing else.  
**

* * *

Jaden had returned to Duel Academy. He matured a little, but was still the same Jaden at heart. He held Yubel's card in his right hand, mentally asking her what had happened. He had been sent back because the power of the Supreme King couldn't be completely used til the "Princess" was found. He then pulled out another card. "Legendary Princess", the card his sister gave him last they saw each other. The card was an effect monster. The picture was of a young lady with long wavy hair covered by a tiara with a veil flowing to her feet, dressed in a flowing gown with a scepter held to her heart.

"'This card can not be destroyed by Traps, Spells, Monster Effects or in battle. When attacking a monster, this card gains the ATK of a monster it most recently defeated in the duel. When attacking an opponent directly, it gains 1000 ATK points.' Pretty sweet effect and it has 2500 ATK and 1900 DEF." Jaden mumbled.

The second semester was starting in a few weeks and in honor of everyone returning safely, Sheppard decided to hold a dance right after finals. Jaden wasn't looking forward to it. While everyone else was trying to decide who to ask and what to wear, he was concerned about this new teacher coming in to replace Viper.

He decided to head to class, since it would be starting soon. When he arrived, everyone was talking about what the new teacher might be like. Jesse told Jaden that he had wandered around the island a little before class started and noticed a cruise ship headed their way and maybe the teacher would be on.

Before class began Sheppard and the staff assembled in the classroom. "As a few of you may know, in honor of all of our friends returning, we're holding a dance as a welcome back. I've invited some new students and a new teacher to assist you for a few weeks into the new semester. I hope you treat them well." Sheppard said and the class groaned, remembering the last time they got a new teacher.

Clearing his throat, Sheppard continued. "These new students are already at a higher dueling level then most Obelisks, but are the same age, if not younger than yourselves. Let me introduce you to your new classmates, from Duel University. First, hailing from Dublin, Ireland, Miss Mallory Patrick."

A girl about 16 with choppy red hair and green eyes walked out in a green version of Duel Academy's uniform.

"Next, all the way from London, England, please welcome Sir James Buxton" A young man about 17 with golden blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a gray uniform walked out and stood next to Mallory. Our third student comes from Paris, France. Monsieur JeanChristoph Reynard." A boy, 18 at most, with black hair and blue eyes in a lavender uniform, walked up, threw the rose he was holding out to the crowd, and stood next to James. "Our final student comes from Moscow, Russia. Miss Natasha Smirnov." A girl about 16 with gray eyes and hair, walked in wearing silver uniform and stood next to Jean.

The students gawked at how good-looking the new students were.

"Now, leading this pack of Duel University's finest students, is the most world-renowned Duel Professor in the world, as well as the youngest. Seeing the whole world as her home, but starting out in Hiroshima, Japan, please welcome Professor Akimoto."

The door slid open as a young woman, about 18, with long silky brown hair, brightest hazel eyes one ever saw, dressed in a navy-blue teacher's uniform, walked in and towards Sheppard. As she passed, the students bowed in respect. She gave a slight bow to Sheppard, who bowed back, turned to her new students and bowed to them as well.

All the guys fell in love. Jaden, who was paying any attention, turned his head towards the new group. His eyes scanned over them and he stopped at the teacher. At first he showed no interest, but as he kept staring, he noticed something familiar about her. 'It couldn't be.'

As Prof. Akimoto stood up, she started to speak. "I'm most content to know we'll all become good friends and I hope I learn something from all of you as I teach you." Her voice was gentle and sweet. Making the guys start to drool, while Jaden sat there, bored out of his mind. Her eyes fell on to Jaden. 'I'm also glad that one of my students is someone who I shared a bond like steel. Please remember me, brother.'

'I know that's you, Jaya. Can't fool your own twin.'

* * *

**What do you think so far. Legendary Princess was a card I made up, but anyone can use it if they want to. I'll upload more soon, since I just got laid off.**


	3. New Dorm Leader

**I'm uploading this as I go instead of writing it my usual way. Write it til I feel it's done, look over it, and then upload it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaya, Natasha, Mallory, Jean Christoph, and John. Nothing else.  
**

* * *

As Jaden made his way to his room, his roommates chattered on about how cute Prof. Akimoto was. 'Stop already. It's getting old. Can't imagine what they would think if they knew she was my sister', he thought as his deck started to glow. Jaden stopped to check it as everyone else went ahead without noticing him.

"Hey, check it out." Syrus pointed to the Slifer dorms. The new students were walking into Banner's old room. "Think that's where they'll bunk?"

"Doubt it." Hassleberry said quickly. "The girls would have to hunker down in the Ra barracks. There's no room for four new cadets. What do you think, Sarge?" He turned to where Jaden would be, but he wasn't. He turned his head back to see him. "Sarge, our barracks are this way."

Jaden had pulled out the Legendary Princess card. Jesse had been walking by and stopped to look at whatever Jaden was holding.

"Never saw that card before."

Syrus and Hassleberry snatched the card away. "Where'd you get it? The girl is cute." Syrus said before Jaden took it back.

"I'd like if you didn't do that again." Jaden said, his eyes turning to what they were when he was the Supreme King. Making everyone back off. As his eyes returned to normal, he apologized. "Sorry about that. It's just...this is the only thing I have left of someone who was very close to me."

"Who, Jay? We've been best friends since we started here and I've never seen that card before."

"That's because I hid it away in something like a treasure box. When I was five, that person gave this to me before my parents sent her away for good." Jaden said as his voiced lowered to a depressing mumble.

"'Her'? A girl gave that to you. Wouldn't you be a little young to have a girlfriend?" Jesse joked.

Jaden stayed silent and ran up to his room and locked it shut.

Jesse, Syrus and Hassleberry just stood there in shock. 'What's up?' they a thought in unison. They stood there til Chazz walked by and saw them.

"What's up, losers?"

"Jay just ran off after Jesse made a joke." Syrus said, still shocked. They walked over to the dorm to find it locked. "Open up, Jay." Syrus banged on the door. Hassleberry gave it a try, but he couldn't break it down.

A door opened below them and James walked out to see what was being so noisy.

"Is something wrong?"

"Jay's locked himself in his room and won't open the door." Syrus said banging on the door.

"Might I try for a minute." Natasha asked as they stepped aside. "Jaden, please open up. Open up or I'll request Prof. Akimoto to take away your dueling rites for the rest of the semester." She then winked at them, letting know that she'd never do that.

Said professor then shouted. "He jumped out the window before you even got to the door. I saw him bolt into the woods." She came out and went to go look for him. "I'll go find him. Make sure to stay here."

When the Prof. was out of sight, Syrus asked why the new students were there.

"Prof. Akimoto will be your dorm headmistress. We were helping her settle in." Natasha said in an obeident tone of voice.

"With that attitude, ya'd think you were her soldiers with how ya act." Hassleberry said, kind of weirded out.

Jean replied, "In a way, we are, but also in a way, we aren't. She prefers to see us a family, since our homes were destroyed."

"How?"

Jean looked to his feet. "Some kids thought it'd be funny to burn my family home to the ground. My mother and sisters were killed in that fire. Prof. found me wandering the streets and took me in."

Natasha looked to the sky. "My family was murdered in front of my eyes by a bunch of thugs. The Prof. challenged them to a duel while Jean dragged me to safety."

James gazed toward the school. "My father was in the Royal Air Force. After he died in a training accident, my mother sold her body to put some bread on the table and then was murdered. I was kicked out of my home and Natasha found me and the Prof. helped me through the pain."

Mallory rolled up the bottom of her uniform shirt a little to show scars on her hip and back. "My father beat me everyday, being the drunk he was. I ran away one day and to my luck, he commited suicide. Prof. and Jean were out walking when I nearly passed out in front of them from hunger."

Syrus was crying when they finished their stories.

Jesse asked, "What about teach? Did she go through anything like that?"

Jean replied, "She only told us that she had been raised by Chancellor Shepard. She prefers not to say much. She's here to, in a way repay him for raising her."

Natasha started toward the forest. "I'm going to help look for Jaden. If I'm not back in 10 minutes, have another person come help" and walked away.

10 minutes later, James went in to help, but Natasha came into view. "What happened?" he asked, but she said nothing and kept walking. A few moments later Jaden and Prof. appeared. She scolding him for running of and worrying everyone, but he didn't listen.

Alexis, who was walking to the Red dorms to have a duel with Jaden for fun, saw Natasha walk past her. She dismissed it, thinking she was just homesick, and kept walking. The other three students ran past her to catch up with Natasha.

When she arrived, Prof. Akimoto was still scolding him for running away, but Jaden still wasn't listening. Everyone else thought it was kind of funny, but Alexis, who didn't know what was going on, was confused. As she walked up, Prof. Akimoto told all of them to go back to their dorms and walked into her room.

Everyone did as they were told and went back. They stayed in their rooms til dinner.

* * *

**What do you think so far. Legendary Princess was a card I made up, but anyone can use it if they want to. I'll upload more soon, since I just got laid off.**


	4. Dinner

**I'm uploading this as I go instead of writing it my usual way. Write it til I feel it's done, look over it, and then upload it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaya, Natasha, Mallory, Jean Christoph, and John. Nothing else.  
**

* * *

When everyone in the Red dorm came down for dinner, they expected a tiny fish and a meager bowl of rice. Instead they got a banquet fit for a king's castle. A 3 course meal for each student. Appetizers were simple sandwiches. The main course consisted of lobster and whole turkey with cream corn, bread and butter, mashed potatoes, and homemade soup. Dessert was a 3-tiered cake with strawberries. Various ciders and fruit juices set for drinks.

Prof. Akimoto appeared from behind the curtain separating the dining area from the kitchen. "Good evening. My name is Prof. Akimoto and I'll be your new headmistress. I hope you all enjoy the meal I've prepared. I know it's not much compared to Obelisk's food, but I hope it's enough to make you feel I how much I hold highly of each of my students." She bowed, gracefully and they bowed back.

Comments were thrown around. "Looks too good to eat." "What if we get in trouble for eating food that rich." Jaden already beat them to the food.

"If you guys aren't gonna eat it, I will. No way I'm letting this go to waste" he said while munching on a sandwich.

Akimoto giggled a little. "Please eat your fill. I can always make more."

Then the students rushed the table and within an hour the food was gone, except for a few slices of cake.

Jaden and his roommates dropped in their room, rubbing their bellies. Hassleberry rested against the wall, Syrus in a chair, and Jaden laid on his bed.

"I tell ya, this soldier has never had better grub." Hassleberry said feeling a little sleepy.

Syrus tried to hold back a yawn, but failed. "If we keep eating like this every night, we'll need to get bigger clothes." Syrus fell asleep where he sat.

Jaden, not really feeling to sleepy, walked outside and stared at the ocean behind his room. Then lifted his hand to his left cheek. His eyes softened in a state of sad confusion. 'Why?' he thought. He reached into his deck holder and pulled out "Yubel" and "Legendary Princess". "Yubel, can we talk for a bit?" he said to the card.

Then, the image on the card appeared before him. "What's wrong, Jaden? Why do you seem so sad?" it said to him in a male/female split voice.

"These new students and this new teach came today. They seemed okay, but.."

"'But' what? Are they hurting you?"

"No, it's just the teach. We've met before." He rubbed his arms with his hands like he was cold. "But..I can't tell anyone."

"Tell anyone what?"

"Guess you overheard." Jaden said, with no real emotion in his tone.

"I saw you talkin' with Yubel and decided to see what's up, but now, I wish I didn't." Jesse leaned against the railing. "So, you really met her before?"

"Yeah. But I can't tell you more."

"Is someone up there?" Prof. Akimoto called out. She came up the steps with what was left of the cake, 4 pieces. "One for each of us. How lucky" she giggled.

"But teach. There's only three of us. You have four pieces." Jesse said, but she ignored him and them each a piece. Then handed one to Yubel.

"You can see her?" Jaden asked, stunned.

"Of course." she replied. "How could I not? Everyone at Duel University can see them."

"Really?" Jaden asked, not really believing her. "By the way, why are you here?" Her only reply was a small giggle as she left.

The trio were even more baffled by this weird girl. Although, Jesse thought she was cute at first, then thought she was just plain strange. "At least she can make a darn good cake."

Jaden never touch the cake at supper. He never cared for sweets since his sister left.

"Jay, if you're not gonna eat it, pass it to me." Jesse said, with half his slice gone already.

Jaden decided to try a bite and was shocked that he was eating his favorite cake from childhood. He turned back to look at Prof. Akimoto. 'Only one person knows how to make this cake and know I'd eat it.' His eyes softened a bit. 'It must be you..Jaya.'

* * *

**What do you think so far? Legendary Princess was a card I made up, but anyone can use it if they want to. I'll upload more soon, since I'm doing nothing but job hunting.  
**


	5. Test

**I'm uploading this as I go instead of writing it my usual way. Write it til I feel it's done, look over it, and then upload it.  
**

**Disclaimer: I only own Jaya, Natasha, Mallory, Jean Christoph, and John. Nothing else.**

* * *

The next day, classes began. Prof. Akimoto had the last class, which was Literature. No one cared for it, but the guys stayed because of the cute teacher and girls stayed because of the cute new guys in class.

Crowler entered first to state what a waste of time the class was, but when he saw Akimoto enter from the upper door instead of the teacher's entrance, he quickly changed his mind and asked to sit in. All the students rolled their eyes.

As she walked down the steps, Natasha, Mallory, Jean, and James stood up and kept their eyes forward. No one else followed them, thinking they were crazy.

As Akimoto walked past their seats, she said, "We're not at the university anymore. You don't have to stand when I walk in, anymore. Though I do appreciate you showing me your respect." Everyone then stood up. and when the new students bowed and sat down, they did the same.

Jaden never got up from his seat thought, 'Wow, everyone, including Hassleberry and Jesse stood and bowed. Prof. Akimoto is Jaya, I'm sure she'll tell me why she's here and why she's my teacher.'

"Now before we begin, I'd like everyone to take a simple placement test." She pulled out a stack of papers. "This way, I can assist anyone who needs the extra help. I'll need 3 volunteers to pass them out." Everyone, even Crowler raised their hands, except Jaden. Looking at the seating chart, to know the names of the students, she pointed to two students. "How about Mallory and Alexis? Let's see, one more." She scanned over the sea of hands and pointed to one last student. "Jaden, please help pass these out."

Mallory, Alexis and Jaden did as they were asked.

"There won't be any lesson after this test. So while I grade them, why don't my students have a few duels with the students here or help set up for that dance everyone is talking about."

Natasha raised her hand in question. "Will we be learning the plays and sonnets of William Shakespeare?"

"Maybe, if everyone approves. We'll talk about it tomorrow. This test is a simple easy-to-hard 10 question test. If you don't know the answer, leave it blank and go back to it later or guess. Anyone getting a perfect score will take another test with only 5 questions. If they get all 5 right, they are excused from class to be tutors for those who didn't get perfect scores."

Comments were thrown around after she spoke. "We know Jaden won't even score a 5 on the first one." "Yeah too much of a slacker."

Akimoto heard this. "Also, anyone who disrespects those who have a hard time with this class will have their grades dropped by 3 letters. So, even if you get a perfect score on the test, I will flunk you for being disrespectful and keep you after everyday." Everyone's mouths shut tight.

Jaden held back a smile. 'No doubt. It has to be Jaya. We always looked out for each other' he thought as he handed out the last paper and returned to his seat.

"Do your best, everyone. Remember, this is just a test to gauge your levels. You may ask a student next to you for help if you don't understand, but they can not give you the answer." She turned her head towards Crowler. "Dr. Crowler, could keep an eye on them while I run and talk to Chancellor Sheppard? I shouldn't be more than a few minutes."

"Of course, Prof. Akimoto." He replied as she left.

Sheppard was doing some paper work when a knock came on his door. "Come in."

As the door slid open. "Morning, Chancellor Sheppard" a voice said. He looked up and saw Akimoto. "Or should I call you 'Papa' like I did when I was little?"

Sheppard let out a small laugh. "You never change, do you?"

"You saved my life when my school was burned to the ground. My parents abandoned me when I was 5 and kept my brother. I figure coming to work for you is fair enough payment."

"Tell me. How does it feel, being your brother's teacher?"

"I haven't seen him in years. He most likely does remember me. I even made all of our favorites from childhood, but he didn't seem to care."

"Give it time. I'm sure he'll come around. In the mean time, I want you to be a little harder on Jaden. He's a bit of a slacker in his studies."

Suddenly, her face saddened. "Jaden." She pulled out a shell necklace and held it tight in her hand. "I best get back."

When she returned, the students had already finished their tests and were asking other classmates to the dance. She sat down and started grading them. As she did so, some of the tests had notes from the boys, asking her out to the dance. When she finished, she grabbed the next test. 'Only 3 from this school? Bastion Misawa, Alexis Rhodes, and Jaden Yuki. And Sheppard said he was a slacker.'

"Okay, those who have not received the second test may be on their way. Those who have them, fill them out and return them to me for grading." Everyone except Bastion, Alexis, and Jaden left.

5 minutes later, they were done. Prof. Akimoto ask them to stay for their scores. "Bastion Misawa, 5 points. Alexis, 5 points." Bastion wasn't shocked and Alexis felt proud. Then came Jaden. "Jaden Yuki...5 points. Perfect score for all three of you. Good job and extra credit to Jaden for a quick and short essay on the first chapter in the book. You must have read it last night."

Bastion and Alexis were floored that Jaden got a perfect score. Jaden only walked out without a word.

"Jaden? I was told he was a slacker. I didn't even count the essay to his score. Mind walking with me to Chancellor Shepard's office so I can enter them into the school computer?"

As Jaden was walking aimlessly around the school, he thought, 'Jaya, if it really is you, why didn't you tell me when you found me last night? No one was around.'

**FLASHBACK**

Jaden sat against a tree. He had obviously been crying. Weither they were tears of joy for Jaya returning or tears of it might not be her, and his missing of his sister was so strong he cried, only he knew that. When he heard someone coming, he wiped the tear marks away and stood up.

Prof. Akimoto had come to take him back to the dorm. She tried to calmly ask him back, but thinking it was Jaya, he playfully ran deeper into the woods. Like he was playing tag, but Akimoto would not tolerate it. She caught up with him and dragged him back by the ear for a bit. That's when Jaden thought it couldn't be Jaya and went back to the dorm.  
**  
END**

'Maybe I just have my hopes to high. I might just be someone who resembles Jaya. Or it could be Jaya and she has forgotten me. Every time I think it's one thing, it turns out to be the other. Who is Prof. Akimoto?' Jaden thought as he walked out of the academy and bumped into Sheppard.

"Are you okay, Jaden?" Sheppard asked as he helped Jaden back up. I went to the Slifer dorm to see how everyone likes Prof. Akimoto as the new dorm headmistress, but you weren't there. Your room mates said you were still here. What happened? You get in trouble?"

"No. I aced the test and had to stay for the second one. Aced it as well."

"I never knew you to get higher than a 'C' on any test." Sheppard said, amazed.

Jaden then thought to ask Sheppard what was bothering him the entire day. "Chancellor Sheppard, who is Prof. Akimoto? She reminds me of someone I knew when I was a kid."

Before Sheppard could answer, Dr. Crowler stormed over, not noticing Sheppard in front of Jaden.

"Jaden Yuki, how in the world did you get an 'A+' on two tests in a row? You must have cheated off of Alexis or Bastion, didn't you?" Crowler was obviously angry.

Sheppard cleared his throat which caught Crowler's attention. "Jaden and I were in the middle of a conversation, Dr. Crowler." Sheppard turned to Crowler. "We'll finish this in my office. Now come, both of you."

* * *

**What do you think so far? I know this is the 2nd chapter 2day, but I got impatient. Might be a while til the next one. I'll upload more soon, since I'm doing nothing but job hunting.  
**


	6. Safe or Secure

**Hey sooooo sorry for not posting much. I've been super busy, but I've found time to squeeze in a new chapter. Enjoy and review.**

* * *

Alexis and Bastion helped Prof. Akimoto carry the placement tests to Sheppard's office. Once there, they saw Crowler yelling at Jaden to confess to cheating.

"Is there something wrong, Chancellor?" Akimoto asked, as she entered with Alexis and Bastion.

Crowler, now noticing Prof. Akimoto, sweetly replied, "Nothing, just punishing this slacker for cheating." He showed her the test he had in his hand.

"How? Alexis and Bastion were the only other two taking this test and each of them were on opposite sides of the class room and Jaden was in the front and center seat. If anything, Bastion and Alexis had a better chance of cheating and they would need a telescope to do that. Jaden even wrote a short essay on the first chapter in the book, which I never added to his score." Akimoto then snatched the test away and walked over to Sheppard.

"So, Crowler. You accused Jaden of cheating without proof?" Sheppard said. "You should be fired, but if Jaden forgives you, you'll only get a week suspension without pay."

Jaden forgave Crowler and left, forgetting to get the answer from Sheppard about Prof. Akimoto. Crowler stormed out soon after with Alexis and Bastion following Jaden.

Akimoto shook her head. "What am I going to do with him?"

"He maybe catching on to you. He asked me who you really were. If Crowler didn't interrupt, I might have told him."

"Last night, he ran into the forest. When I found him, I could see tear marks on his face. I want to tell him who I am, but that might make our family's fear come to life."

"You told me it once. 'When the judgement comes and the skies turn red, the king shall arise. To end the war of Darkness and Light, through love or blood, he must choose his bride. Spirits of old shall live again, if he fails, the world will meet it's end. And when the time has come, all the worlds, shall become one.' Your parents were afraid that bride would be you."

"I was thrown away when Mother and Father realized the prophecy and learned I can give Duel Spirits their physical forms. Sent me away to a school and had it burned down." Akimoto sat in a chair in front of Sheppard.

Outside, Jesse was wandered around and happened onto Akimoto and Sheppard's conversation and eavesdropped.

Sheppard placed his hand on Akimoto's shoulder. "If Jaden realizes your alive, your parents won't make the same mistake. They might kill everyone here, just to get to you. Hang in there a little longer. Once the dance is over, you can return to being my adopted daughter. As long as your students stay near you, no one can hurt you or your brother."

"It's so hard. He's my student, I'm in charge of his dorm, and I can't even tell him I'm his sister" she said, as tears welled up in her eyes. "Because if Jaden knows, the whole school will be killed along with me.

Jesse, having heard this, started to run to tell Jaden, when he was stopped by Natasha.

"Looks like someone's been listening to things which should never be heard." Natasha said with her voice low. Jesse was frozen with fear. "What's wrong? Afraid of a girl almost 2 years your junior?" All of a sudden Jesse was enveloped in black and passed out. Natasha dragged him away.

Meanwhile, Alexis and Bastion were following Jaden back to the Red Dorms. Jaden hadn't said one word since they left Sheppard's office. When they were within sight of the dorms, Jaden turned and ran into the forest. "You guys head back. I need to be alone for a bit longer."

Jaden kept running til he lost Alexis and Bastion. Once he did, he sat down to relax and think about his sister. After about 20 minutes, Jaden left for his dorm.

"Why did you run from them?" Yubel asked as she appeared behind him.

"I needed to be alone. Prof. Akimoto seems too much like my sister, yet at the same time she isn't anything like her. When we were kids, we'd always run around if we were upset or just wanted to goof off. We'd play Duel Monsters, make up games or do something to just be together. We'd even stand up for one another if we were getting pick on. But, even though she's as kind as Jaya and stood up for me today, Akimoto acts nothing like my sister. She seems distant, like she's half afraid to be near me."

"Cheer up. Why don't you just ask her?"

"Ask her what? 'Prof. Akimoto, I was wondering, are you really my sister?' Don't think that would go over well." When they got back to the dorms, Jaden just went to bed. "I'm gonna go to sleep early. I really just need think this through."

That night, deep within the Abandoned Dorm, Natasha chained Jesse up so he couldn't escape. As she finished, Jean came upon them.

"Natasha, what are you doing?"

"He over heard Sheppard's conversion with Jaya. He had to be locked up or he would tell Jaden." Natasha said, with no emotion. "As guardians, it's our job to protect her secrets."

"But to chain him up? And here of all places?"

"Either here or the volcano. You can see my point." Natasha walked out.

"Sometimes, you are just too insane for your own good."

The next morning, as attendance was taken, only a few people noticed Jesse was absent. Prof. Akimoto asked the class if they knew where he was. Everyone replied "no" and not a lot seemed to care. Most were there to drool over the new students and teacher.

Akimoto stood at the podium and said, "Since a student from each dorm level ace the tests and became tutors, I have made out posters with the tutors' numbers on them. Names will not be given out. Open your text books to the first chapter and read it while I make a few copies. Jean, keep an eye on the class."

"Of course, Professor." Jean said, in a jokingly romantic way.

Jaden had been walking around school when he noticed Akimoto come out of the classroom with a small bundle of papers. "Hey, Prof. What's up?"

"The more correct phase would have been, 'Hello Professor, how are you today?' or 'What are you doing?'."

"Fine. What are you doing, Professor? Can I help?" Jaden said, in an annoyed voice. 'Like I said, just when I think it is Jaya, it bites me in the butt to prove other wise.'

"Just going to make copies of these flyers. Since you're free, will you assist me in putting them up?" Akimoto smiled and Jaden followed her to the copy room.

* * *

**Hey, how was it. I'll have a new chapter up ASAP.**


End file.
